Cedar
by Amarantee
Summary: Baekhyun sangat menyukai dan mengetahui semua tentang Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya, Baekhyun bukanlah sosok yang dikenal oleh Chanyeol walau hanya sebatas nama saja. Chanbaek/Hunbaek/Kaisoo
1. Prologue

Cedar

By Chrisony

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, kai, Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Kaisoo

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Prologue]

Senyum cerah tercetak jelas dalam wajahnya. Berjalan sambil bersenandung dengan riang tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang sekitarnya. Byun Baek Hyun, name tag yang terpampang di seragamnya. Tatapan kagum ia berikan pada sebuah gedung sekolah yang sekarang berada didepannya. Tidak, sekolah itu bukan merupakan sekolah terbaik. Sekolah itu hanyalah tempat yang memiliki rata-rata nilai murid yang biasa dan hanya memiliki gedung yang biasa pula. Namun, ada sosok namja yang merupakan tujuan dan penyebab Baekhyun bersekolah ditempat itu. Namanya adalah Park Chan Yeol. Baekhyun sangat mengagumi Chanyeol, dan bahkan ia rela untuk meninggalkan impiannya bersekolah di salah satu sekolah asrama terkenal demi untuk menempati sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hafal dengan jelas apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh namja itu. Bahkan Baekhyun juga mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol amat menyukai musik dan ingin menjadi composer terkenal dimasa depan. Ya, Baekhyun mengetahui semua tentang Chanyeol. Namun, sekarang masalahnya adalah, Baekhyun bukanlah sosok yang dikenal oleh namja itu walau hanya sebatas nama. Dan mulai hari ini, Baekhyun akan melakukan segala macam cara agar Chanyeol dapat mengetahui semua tentang dirinya dan juga… isi hatinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai…

Aku author baru disini. Aku masih kelas 3 SMA hehe.. sebenarnya dulu aku pernah memposting ceritaku dengan nama author yang berbeda, tapi ya itu sudah lama sekali. Dan baru sekarang terpikir untuk mencoba menulis ff lagi dan tadaa inilah karya ku sekarang. Ini bukan jiplakan atau tiruan dari manapun. Ini murni aku yang mengimajinasikannya dan ya beberapa ide muncul karena atas dasar kisah hidupku sendiri. Maaf jika ada jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain. Aku harap kalian menyukai ceritaku :) aku juga minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dan yaa diksi yang kurang tepat. Aku juga masih melatih untuk menulis lebih baik lagi. Mungkin cukup sampai disini dulu perkenalan ku. Tinggalkan riview kalian ya.. makasih :)


	2. Chapter 1

Cedar

By Chrisony

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Jongdae

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Kaisoo

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Yaakk! Baekhyun! Mau berapa lama lagi kau berada dibawah selimut itu hah?! Tak lihat kau ini sudah jam berapa? Cepat bangun dan pergi sekolah sana! Haissh... Mengapa aku harus melahirkan putri pemalas seperti dirimu?!"

"Nee eommaa… Aku akan bangun sebentar lagi. Jangan menyesalinya eomma. Walau aku pemalas tapi eomma tau sendiri aku memiliki otak cerdas layaknya ilmuwan."

"Otak ilmuwan apanya?! Tak ada gunanya jika pada akhirnya kau memilih untuk bersekolah ditempat itu. Jadi sekarang cepat bangun dan pergi sekolah sana"

"Haisshh.. yayaya.. Aku sudah bangun sekarang. Jadi jangan membahasnya lagi."

"Cepat mandi dan pergi makan sarapanmu dimeja makan."

"Neee eomma."

Ya itulah Baekhyun.. Walau dia pemalas tetapi ya boleh diakui dia memiliki otak diatas rata-rata. Dia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dikelasnya saat masih sekolah dasar, dan saat sekolah menengah pertama ia selalu masuk 3 besar. Lumayan bukan? Tapi amat disayangkan, karena sekarang dia melanjutkan pendidikannya di sekolah yang bahkan bisa terbilang bukan merupakan sekolah favorit. Hanya demi mengejar namja kesukaannya, Park Chanyeol. Ya dan sekarang dia memasuki hari pertamanya disekolah. Berharap semua akan berjalan dengan baik.

" _Waah.. Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Mungkinkah ia akan menyukaiku? Oh Tuhan.. Tolong aku."_ Baekhun bicara didalam hatinya.

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya. Ia berusaha mencari bangku kosong yang sekiranya bisa ia tempati.

"Permisi.. Bisakah aku duduk disebelahmu? Kulihat belum ada orang yang menempatinya."

"Oh.. Tentu bisa. Ketepatan memang ya aku belum memiliki teman sebangku."

"Terimakasih, perkenalkan namaku Byun Baek Hyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Hmm.. Nama yang bagus untuk wanita manis sepertimu. Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyung Soo. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama kyungsoo."

Keduanya asik dengan perkenalannya, dan mereka tak menyadari sudah ada dua sosok namja yang telah menempati bangku dibelakang mereka.

"Wahh wah.. Siapa wanita manis itu, kyungsoo-ya. Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Hai, namaku Kim Jong Dae.. Panggil aku dengan sebutan Chen. Singkat bukan hehehe.." kata salah satu dari kedua namja itu

"Yaaakk..! Jangan kau coba-coba merayu teman baruku Chen! Kau tidak pantas untuknya."

"Ah kyungsoo, jangan seperti itu. Aku berkenalan dengan siapapun selama dia orang baik."

"Omong-omong dia bukan orang baik Baekhyun. Dan ya.. karena Chen sudah memperkenalkan dirinya, lebih baik aku memperkenalkan namja albino yang berada disampingnya. Dia Oh Se Hun, panggil saja dia Sehun."

"Hai.. Namaku Byun Baek Hyun. Aku berharap kita dapat menjadi teman yang baik untuk kedepannya. Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Cih.. Naif sekali."

"Jaga bicara mu Sehun. Biarkan saja orang aneh itu Baek. Sifatnya memang aneh."

DING DONG… Bel berbunyi tanda jam pertama akan dimulai. Baekhyun senang karena setidaknya ia telah mengenal beberapa orang baik yang sekiranya akan ia anggap sebagai temannya.

….

Kantin terlihat ramai dengan para siswa yang sedang membeli, dan menyantap makanannya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang mencari tempat kosong yang dapat mereka tempati. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menduduki sebuah tempat disisi ujung kantin tersebut.

"Baek, kau tunggu disini saja. Apa yang mau kau pesan?"

"Hmm.. Pesankan saja apa yang akan kau pesan, kyung. Aku bingung akan memesan apa."

"Oh.. Baiklah."

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, mata sipit Baekhyun berusaha untuk mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang. Ya, iya mencari Chanyeol. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya ia dapat menemukan sosok yang terlihat seperti Chanyeol. Namun, ada yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

" _Benarkah itu Chanyeol-ku? Tapi mengapa iya berpenampilan seperti itu? Itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Hai..

Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena cerita ku yang sangat aneh ini. Walau begitu, aku berharap kalian menyukai ceritaku. Aku juga minta maaf karena untuk chapter ini, ceritanya pendek. Untuk chapter berikutnya aku akan berusaha untuk membuat lebih panjang lagi. Tulis review kalian ya untukku. Review kalian amat sangat berharga bagiku. Terimakasih :D


	3. Chapter 2

Cedar

By Chrisony

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Jongdae

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Kaisoo

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Seusai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan makanannya, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Baekhyun berjalan disamping Kyungsoo tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun dan tatapannya terlihat kosong. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu merasa bingung dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek? Ada apa dengan mu? Ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya

"Yaakk Baekhyun! Kau tak mendengarkanku?" Kyungsoo kesal dan memukul lengan Baekhyun untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan.

"Ohh.. Eumm.. Maaf Kyungsoo. Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Haish.. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu ini, Baekhyun? Sedari tadi kita berjalan, kau hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Aku merasa diacuhkan Baek"

"Eumm.. Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf aku tak menyadarinya. Kajja."

…

" _Tidak mungkin itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pria culun seperti itu. Tapi pria itu sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol-ku. Apakah dia kembaran Chanyeol? Ahhh… Aku harus memastikannya."_

…

"Bapak ingin kalian membentuk kelompok belajar. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang. Kelompok belajar ini juga nantinya akan menjadi kelompok untuk setiap kali ada tugas presentasi. Kalian mengerti?" Perintah Lee sonsaengnim.

"Nee.." Jawab semua siswa serentak sambil merapikan buku kedalam tas mereka.

"Kyungsoo, boleh aku satu kelompok denganmu?"

"Tentu Baek.. Berarti kita tinggal mencari 2 orang lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Heii… Kau melupakan kami Kyung?" Sahut Chen

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan mahluk macam kalian." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Tidak apa Kyung, toh siapa lagi yang akan masuk kelompok kita. Hehe.." Baekhyun tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Nahhh… Baekhyun saja tidak keberatan. Ayolah Kyung…"

"Baiklah baiklah… Jadi, dirumah siapa nanti kita akan berkumpul? Hmm… Bagaimana kalau di apartemen Sehun saja. Bagaimana albino? Kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Terserah.." Jawab Sehun dengan muka kelewat datar.

…

"Baek… Kau boncengan dengan si albino ini ya. Aku akan bareng dengan Chen. Kalau kau bersama Chen, aku takut dia akan berbuat hal mesum padamu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap sinis pada Chen.

"Yaakkk Kyungsoo… Siapa bilang aku ingin memberikan tumpangan kepada yeoja macam kau. Lebih baik aku bersama dengan Baekhyun. Dia yeoja manis dengan sikap yang manis juga. Bukan seperti kau!" Chen berujar dengan suara besarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Maksudmu aku yeoja seperti apa? Hah?!" Bentak Kyungsoo

"Ya kau seperti singa yang selalu meneriaki ku dan seakan selalu ingin mecabik-cabik diriku. Kau sungguh garang Kyungsoo-ya." Jawab Chen dengan santai.

"APA?! Ulangi sekali lagi apa yang tadi kau ucapkan hah?!" Kyungsoo geram dan menendang kaki Chen.

"Sakit Kyung! Kau itu selalu saja bersikap seperti ini padaku. Ubahlah sikapmu itu Kyungsoo, jika kau ingin memiliki namja-chingu. Ah.. Tapi mana bisa singa garang berubah menjadi kelinci manis? Hahahahaha…." Chen berkata sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan merubah sikapku padamu Chen. Kau bukanlah namja yang pantas dapat perlakuan manis dariku. Kau bukan tipeku Chen."

Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum canggung dan berusaha menghentikan kedua manusia itu.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo Chen.. Jika kalian terus berkelahi, ini hanya akan memperlambat kita saja. Ayo kita segera berangkat. Kalau Chen tidak mau denganmu, biar aku saja yang bersamanya." Kata Baekhyun

"Ayo baek ki.. Auuuww sakit Kyung!" Omongan Chen terputus karena jeweran Kyungsoo padanya.

"Ayo Chen kita berangkat. Tadi aku hanya bercanda, okay. Aku akan bersikap sangat manis sampai-sampai kau tak sanggup melihatku lagi Chen. Hehe" Kyungsoo bicara dengan mata melotot dan senyum yang terlihat menakutkan kepada Chen.

"Tak apa baek.. Kau dengan Sehun saja. Kajja kita berangkat." Kata Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun sambil menarik Chen dengan jewerannya.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasakan hawa yang kurang bersahabat jika bersama dengan Sehun. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya Baekhyun tetap berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap manis kepada Sehun. Toh, Sehun bukanlah orang jahat.

"Pakailah.." Sehun berkata sambil melemparkan sebuah helm pada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Baekhyun dengan menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Cih.." Respon Sehun kepada Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun terus terdiam selama perjalanan mereka ke apartemen Sehun. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa canggung. Ia mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

"Euumm.. Sehun bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

Sehun diam tidak memedulikan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya, mengapa kau bersikap seolah kau tidak menyukai ku? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Sehun tetap diam.

"Eumm… Tak apa jika kau tak mau menjawabnya. Mungkin ada kesalahan yang tidak kusadari. Maafkan aku ya. Aku berharap kita akan menjadi teman yang dekat satu sama lain Sehun. Aku tahu kau pasti orang yang baik dan menyenangkan."

Sehun sama sekali tidak merespon Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak diacuhkan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti berbicara kepada Sehun. Ia takut malah nantinya akan membuat Sehun marah.

…

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Sehun. Apartemen itu terlihat sepi. Baekhyun penasaran dan ingin bertanya. Tapi ia urungkan karena takut Sehun tetap akan mendiamkannya seperti di motor tadi. Tapi ia tetap penasaran dan ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo nanti.

…

Karena ternyata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo satu komplek, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Mereka berjalan bersama karena apartement Sehun tidak terlalu jauh dari komplek mereka.

"Orangtua Sehun ada di China, Baek. Sebenarnya ia tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya dulu. Ia bernama Luhan. Tapi sejak kakaknya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, Sehun akhirnya tinggal seorang diri di apartemen itu. Karena ini juga Sehun jadi memiliki sikap tidak menyenangkan seperti itu. Luhan merupakan sosok yang amat ia sayangi, karena ialah satu-satunya keluarga yang selalu ada disampingnya. Ya maklum, kedua orangtuanya sibuk berbisnis di Cina. Maafkan sikapnya selama ini ya Baek." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Maaf Kyung.. Aku malah bersikap penasaran seperti ini." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa Baek, aku dan Chen sudah menganggap kau teman dekat kami, dan sepertinya Sehun juga beranggapan seperti itu, buktinya saja ia tidak menolak memberikan tumpangan padamu. Ya walau kita memang baru kenal selama 2 hari. Tapi entah mengapa kami sudah merasa amat dekat dengan mu Baek."

"Terimakasih karena kalian sudah menganggapku seperti itu. Aku senang sekali. Kupikir akan sulit mendapatkan teman karena ya saat masuk sekolah, tak ada satupun orang yang kukenal."

"Tapi baek, sejujurnya aku penasaran juga. Mengapa kau memilih masuk sekolah itu? Ku lihat kau memiliki otak yang mampu untuk memasuki sekolah favorit. Jujur saja, aku masuk sekolah itu bukan karena keinginan ku. Tetapi aku mengikuti kedua sahabat ku itu. Mereka sudah bagaikan nam dongsaeng ku. Aku merasa tak bisa pisah dengan mereka." Kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hmm… Aku memiliki rahasia kecil, kyung. Hehe." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Heeiii… Beritahu aku, baeekk. Bukankah sekarang kita bersahabat? Ayoo cepat beritahu aku." Rujuk Kyungsoo.

"Ahh… Aku malu kyung untuk mengatakannya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk malu.

"Waahhh… Baekhyun-ku malu-malu seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa rahasia kecil mu itu Baekk.. Apa jangan-jangan ada namja yang kau taksir disekolah itu?"

Baekhyun tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang kesal karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawabnya hanya bisa terus membujuk Baekhyun.

"Euumm… Iya kyung. Aku masuk sekolah itu karena dia. Aku sudah lama menyukainya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak mengenal ku bahkan aku ragu ia tahu keberadaan ku."

"Hei hei.. Siapa itu Baek? Ayo beritahu padaku."

"Dia satu komplek dengan ku. Ya walau sebenarnya rumah ku berjarak 4 blok darinya. Namanya Park Chan Yeol. Sejujurnya aku juga sering memerhatikan dan mengikuti dia secara diam-diam. Hehe.." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Wah… Baekhyun, tidak menyangka ternyata kau seorang stalker."

"Ah.. Kyungsoo jangan berkata seperti itu." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf Baek aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku juga pernah kok sepertimu. Ya dulu saat masih sekolah dasar, aku pernah menyukai seorang namja. Aku berusaha untuk selalu mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi. Ya tanpa sadar akhirnya ia menjadi teman dekatku. Dan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menyadari ia cinta pertamaku. Kau mengenal orangnya kok."

"Hah?! Siapa Kyung? Apa mungkin Sehun?"

"Haiissshhh… Tak mungkin aku menyukai namja albino sepertinya Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya.

"Orang selain dirimu yang kukenal hanya Sehun dan Chen. Kalau bukan Sehun, berarti…" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena jari Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menempel dibibirnya.

"Shhhttt… Walau tak ada orang yang kita kenal disekitar sini, tetapi jangan pernah menyebutkan namanya diperbincangan kita. Aku malu Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang sudah terlihat merah sejak Baekhyun bicara tadi.

"Hehehe Kyungsoo… Aku tidak menyangka. Padahal kelihatannya kau selalu saja berkelahi dengannya. Bersikaplah dengan jujur Kyungsoo, dengan begitu mungkin ia akan menyadari perasaanmu suatu saat nanti."

"Ahh… Aku sudah sering menunjukkan sikap manis padanya. Dia saja yang tidak peka! Yang ada dia selalu memuji yeoja lain dan malah membuatku kesal. Aku benci pada sikapnya baek! Dan mengapa juga aku harus menyukai namja konyol seperti dia! Haiisshh dia begitu.. Eumm… Baek mengapa kau berhenti berjalan?"

Kyungsoo berbicara dengan tatapan bingung yang ia tujukan pada Baekhyun yang sedang terdiam terdiam ditempatnya. Mata kecilnya menatap seseorang yang sedang berjalan diseberang sana.

" _Pria culun itu memasuki rumah Chanyeol. Berarti tak salah lagi. Itu memang benar Chanyeol. Aku harus benar-benar mengetahui mengapa ia tiba-tiba berubah penampilan seperti itu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii… Kita berjumpa lagi..

Maaf atas ejaan dan bahasa ku yang masih jelek. Hehe… Disini belum ada moment chanbaek sama sekali ya. Dari kemaren Baehyun hanya bengong, bengong dan bengong. Tapi di chapter depan, aku akan membuat moment chanbaek. Ya tapi aku gak janji moment itu akan singkat atau panjang. Soalnya aku juga pengen buat moment hunbaek dan aku jadi agak bingung juga. ._.v

Oh iya.. agak aneh juga ya. Disini aku membuat tokoh Kyungsoo yang menyukai Chen. Mau buat yang jarang aja. Jarang sekali kita melihat mereka bersama. Hehee…

Aku berharap kalian meninggalkan riview kalian… Itu amat sangat berharga bagiku :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…


	4. Chapter 3

Cedar

By Chrisony

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Jongdae

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Kaisoo

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Euhhmm… Benarkah itu Chanyeol-ku? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mungkinkah ia kecelakaan dan amnesia lalu berubah menjadi culun seperti itu? Ah… Tidak tidak tidak… Tidak Baekhyun… Lalu? Apa mungkin dia berpura-pura menjadi culun? Tapi untuk apa? Apakah dia ingin menyembunyikan identitasnya? Akkkhhh….. Bisakah seseorang datang dan memberitahuku tentang semua ini? Haissshhh…"

Baekhyun berguman panjang lebar dikamarnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bingung akan apa yang dia lihat. Sungguh nasib mu malang sekali oh Baekhyun..

"Ahhh…. Tidak tahu tidak tahu tidak tahu… Aku tidak mau tahu… Uwaaaa…."

Ya Baekhyun trus berteriak sampai ia merasa kelelahan. Ya tidak mungkin seorang Baekhyun tidak mau tahu akan hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol-nya. Ya begitulah…

…

Terik sinar matahari muncul di antara tirai jendela seakan berniat untuk menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Baekhyun bersiap dan pergi menuju sekolahnya dengan perasaan senang.

Sesampainya Baekhyun di sekolah, beberapa menit kemudian bel pun berbunyi. Baekhyun menjalankan kesehariannya di sekolah seperti biasa, dan sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum juga mempunyai kesempatan untuk mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol.

"Baek, bisakah kau mengantarkan catatan ini ke apartement Sehun? Ya kau tahu lusa ada test dan ia tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas.

"Eumm… Bukannya aku tidak mau, Kyungsoo-ya. Tapi kau lihat sendiri, selama ini Sehun selalu bersikap seolah ia membenci ku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya aku tahu, tetapi sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus menemani ibu ku ke rumah sakit untuk check-up rutin. Dan Chen juga harus mengikuti less vokalnya, terlebih ia akan konser untuk Sabtu ini. Jadi ya ia tidak bisa ijin. Jadi ku mohon, Baek. Yayaya" Bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Hhhh.. Baiklah.. Bagaimana aku bisa tega menolak wajah memelas mu itu, Kyung. Okay aku pergi dulu ya. Bye-bye." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil buku yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan pergi meniggalkannya.

"Bye-bye… Hati-hati Baekhyun.. Jangan pedulikan perkataan dan sikapnya yang buruk ya." Teriak Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

…

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah memencet bell pintu apartement Sehun. Sudah sekitar 20 menit ia berdiri, memencet bell dan bahkan ia meneriaki nama Sehun. Ia bingung, mengapa Sehun tidak membukakan pintunya. Karena lelah, akhirnya ia menyerah dan berniat ingin pulang kerumahnya. Namun, ketika ia hendak melewati lorong menuju tangga, ia melihat seseorang duduk terkulai lemas dibawah lantai. Baekhyun penasaran dan ia meneliti orang itu.

"Ohh… Astaga! Sehun mengapa kau duduk disini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang terselip kekhawatiran. Tapi Sehun tak kunjung merespon Baekhyun. Kepalanya tetap menunduk dan matanya pun tetap tertutup. Baekhyun merasa Sehun pingsan. Akhirnya ia turun ke lantai bawah, meminta tolong kepada penjaga apartement untuk membantunya mengangkat Sehun ke kamarnya dan juga membukakan pintunya.

Ia berterimakasih kepada penjaga apartement itu dan segera kembali untuk melihat keadaan Sehun. Baekhyun memegang dahi Sehun dan ia cukup kaget karena badan Sehun terasa sangat panas. Ia mencari baskom , air dan kain kompres untuk Sehun. Ia mengompres Sehun dengan penuh perhatian. Baekhyun cukup merasa simpati pada Sehun. Disaat seperti ini, pastilah Sehun sangat kesepian, dan ia tahu betapa sakitnya kehilangan kakak yang biasanya menemani dia di apartement ini.

"Eummm… Kakak pulang? Aku merindukanmu, kak… Jangan pernah pergi jauh lagi ya…" Racau Sehun sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun meneteskan air mata. Tangan Sehun mengelus pipi Baekhyun untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, kak. Wajah manismu tidak pantas untuk terlihat sedih, kak." Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lagi-lagi, Sehun menampilkan senyum manisnya. Sehun meraih dagu Baekhyun, dan dalam hitungan detik Sehun mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan teramat lembut. Perlahan tangan Sehun naik menuju pipi Baekhyun. Ia mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam pasif dan pikirannya seakan melayang entah kemana. Namun beberapa saat, Baekhyun sadar dan mendorong bahu Sehun untuk menjauh. Karena dorongan tersebut, Sehun seakan juga tersadar akan apa yang ada didepannya bukanlah kakaknya, melainkan Baekhyun. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun yang duluan angkat bicara.

"Kau tadi pingsan, dan aku meminta bantuan bapak penjaga untuk pamit pulang. Permisi." Ucap Baekhyun dan ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu apartement Sehun. Tapi kemudian langkah Baekhyun terhenti karena panggilan Sehun kepadanya.

"Baekhyun…"

"Lupakan apapun yang terjadi hari ini. Jangan memedulikan aku. Aku sungguh membenci semua sikap mu yang sok baik ataupun peduli terhadap ku. Pergilah…" Ucap Sehun dengan wajahnya yang dingin.

"Jangan kau paksakan dirimu menjadi orang yang jahat, Sehun. Terlebih lagi, kau tidak bisa memaksakan dirimu untuk membuat orang-orang disekitarmu membenci dan menjauhi mu. Aku tahu, kau berkata seperti itu hanya karena kau ingin aku membencimu dan menjauhimu. Tapi kau salah memilih target, Oh Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia berbalik, menghampiri Sehun yang tengah berdiri dalam keheningan. Hingga detik berikutnya, Baekhyun menempatkan bibirnya kembali dengan bibir Sehun. Setelah itu, Baekhyun lari pergi keluar dari apartement Sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan hal itu hanya terdiam. Dia menyadari siapa yang mengecup bibirnya tadi. Bukan Luhan melainkan Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah perasaan yang nyaman dan bahkan jantungnya pun berdebar saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu ini?" Lirih Sehun.

…

Sekarang Baekhyun tengah menunggu buss. Ia terdiam memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan di apartement Sehun tadi. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun hanya terbawa emosi dan hanya ingin memberi balasan kepada Sehun. Ya, ia emosi karena ciuman tadi adalah hal pertama bagi Baekhyun. Tetapi saat Sehun menciumnya tadi, ada rasa kasihan yang terselip dihatinya.

Sudah cukup lama Baekhyun duduk di halte tersebut, sampai ia tak menyadari ada sosok namja yang sekarang tengah berdiri disampingya.

"Permisi, bolehkan aku menduduki tempat disampingmu?" Ucap namja itu.

Merasa ada yang berbicara padanya, Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan sosok namja itu.

"Oh… Baekhyun-ssi apa kabar? Aku tak menyangka itu dirimu." Sahut namja itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Kai? Benarkah kau Kai? Iya kan? Ya Tuhan.. Sejak kapan kau ada di Korea? Owhh… Aku sangat rindu padamu, kkamjong ku."Ucap Baekhyun yang segera memeluk namja itu.

"Baru dua hari yang lalu, Baek. Rencananya besok aku ingin mengunjungimu. Tak menyangka malah bertemu dirimu disini. Oh iya, aku akan menetap disini, Baek. Tapi tidak tahu untuk sementara atau ya memang akan benar-benar menetap disini." Jelas namja itu.

"Euumm…. Aku berharap, kau menetap disini, Kai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku harap juga seperti itu, Baek. Oh iya, mari kita pulang bersama. Tapi tunggu sejenak ya. Aku sedang menunggu temanku, ia sedang membeli minuman di seberang sana. Sementara ini aku tinggal dirumahnya, ya aku belum sempat mencari apartement." Ucap Kai.

"Hmm… Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun.

Tak lama, ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka. Namun apa yang dilihat Baekhyun sekarang membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Oh… Kau sudah selesai? Oh iya, Baek.. Kenalkan ini temanku, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, kenalkan dia teman kecilku namanya Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Kai.

"Hai, Baekhyun-ssi. Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hai, Chanyeol-ssi. Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang terlihat gugup.

" _Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Haruskah aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai… Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 3. Huehehe… Sesuai janjiku, di chapter ini aku membuat moment chanbaek. Ya walau hanya sedikit hehehe… Maaf ya… Aku berusaha untuk kedepannya. Maaf juga atas kesalahan apapun yang ada.

Tulis review kalian ya… Itu sangat berharga bagiku… Hehehe… ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	5. Chapter 4

Cedar

By Chrisony

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Jongdae

Pairing: Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Kaisoo

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Baiklah park, pulanglah duluan. Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun dulu." Ucap Kai

"Baiklah Kai. Oh, iya titip salam pada teman kecilmu itu. Sepertinya dia terlihat sangat lelah." Chanyeol berbicara sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Kai.

Ya memang sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun berpura-pura tidur. Perasaan kalut karena apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Sehun masih memenuhi pikirannya, dan ditambah dirinya yang baru saja berkenalan dengan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir lebih baik berpura-pura tidur, agar ia tidak usah ambil pusing untuk mengontrol dirinya dihadapan mereka berdua. Dan, ya alhasil sekarang Kai mau tak mau menggendongnya sampai rumah.

"Hei Baek, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai didepan rumahmu."

"Euumm… Hoaamm… Ah ya… Maafkan aku Kai. Kau bisa menurunkan ku disini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan akting seolah-olah dia baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Terimakasih Kai, maaf membuatmu lelah sampai harus menggendongku. Oh ya.. Kau tidak mau masuk dulu? Sepertinya masih ada kue coklat dikulkas. Hehe aku masih ingat seleramu Kai." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Maaf baek, bukannya aku tidak mau tapi Chanyeol sendirian dirumah. Aku merasa tidak enak padanya. Lagipula kedatanganku tanpa membawa apa-apa terkesan aneh." Jelas Kai yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, besok janji akan mengunjungimu. Okay…"

"Baiklah, kkamjong. Ku bunuh kau sampai tak menepati janjimu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bicara seolah sedang mengancam dengan serius.

"Hehehe… Kau belum juga berubah, Baek. Baiklah, akan kuingat perkataanmu. Awas kau sampai tidak berhasil membunuhku, Baek. Sampai jumpa." Balas Kai dengan senyumnya yang terkesan konyol.

"KIM JONGINNNNNN!"

…

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bersyukur Kai tidak menerima tawarannya. Saat ini ia memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri. Ia memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf kepada Sehun atas perbuatannya. Memang, yang duluan memulai hal itu adalah Sehun. Tetapi Baekhyun juga sadar bahwa saat itu Sehun tengah sakit dan merindukkan kakaknya. Namun apaboleh buat, Baekhyun juga terbawa emosi karena perkataan Sehun padanya. Baekhyun berharap, besok ia bisa bersikap dengan seharusnya dan bisa meminta maaf pada Sehun. Sejahat-jahatnya Sehun, Baekhyun sudah menganggap ia teman baiknya dan beranggapan bahwa Sehun membutuhkan perhatian lebih.

…

Pagi ini, Baekhyun berhasil bangun tepat waktu tanpa harus membuat eomma nya berteriak. Sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia berangkat sekolah sambil terus memikirkan caranya bersikap dihadapan Sehun nanti. Saat hendak memasuki ruang kelas, Baekhyun sedikit bersikap waspada akan keberadaan Sehun. Sungguh ia benar-benar masih bingung dan sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk pindah tempat duduk. Tapi ia tidak tega membiarkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, Baek. Wah kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya." Sambut Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyum manisnya.

Belum sempat ia duduk dibangkunya, tangannya sudah duluan ditarik oleh seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Yaakk Sehun, mau kau bawa kemana Baekhyun? Haisshh.." Teriak Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang membawa Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannnya.

…

"Sehun lepaskan tanganku. Ini terasa sakit Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meringis karena lengannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun.

Sehun tidak memedulikan ucapan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke halaman belakang sekolah. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau mau Sehun."

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu pada kau. Apa yang kau mau sampai berbuat hal itu padaku?"

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah dan aku minta maaf. Tapi tetap saja kau yang memulai itu duluan. Aku hanya ingin membalasnya saja. Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya saja melakukan hal itu padaku?"

"Kaupun menyadari aku tengah dalam posisi tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Jadi untuk apa kau membalasnya?"

"Walau seperti itu pada akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa itu diriku kan? Bukannya menerima permintaan maaf tapi aku malah menerima perkataan dingin mu. Apakah kau waras Sehun?"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. Dan aku juga akan meminta maaf untuk hal ini."

Setelahnya Sehun tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Baekhyun terkejut dan memukul-mukul dada Sehun untuk menjauhkan dirinya. Namun hal itu percuma karena tenaga Sehun pastilah lebih besar dari Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya dan Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan melumat bibir Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya namun ia masih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan sejak awal jangan memedulikan diriku. Jangan salahkan aku akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padamu." Ucap Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri disana.

…

Setelah melewati jam pelajaran pertama, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia benar-benar merasa kacau atas semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Ia meminta ijin kepada gurunya dengan alasan ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan. Karena memang wajah Baekhyun terlihat pucat, maka gurunya pun memperbolehkan ia untuk pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia disambut oleh eomma nya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyangkut kepulangannya yang lebih awal.

"Eomma aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan dan ingin berbaring di tempat tidur."

"Yaampun, Baek. Perlukah kita pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaanmu?"

"Tidak perlu eomma, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah berbaring di tempat tidur. Eomma tidak usah khawatir." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Baek. Panggil eomma jika kau memerlukan sesuatu."

"Iya, terimakasih eomma."

Akhirnya eomma nya meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Ia ingin memulihkan pikirannya dan sementara ini ingin melupakan semua tentang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, enggak nyangka bisa nyempetin untuk ngelanjutin ff ini. Aku minta maaf karena chapter ini lebih pendek. Dan ya untuk sementara ini memang lagi berfokus pada hunbaek dulu ya hehe… Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku akan lanjutin setelah ujian-ujian ku berlalu. Aku minta maaf juga atas semua kesalahan apapun yang ada di ff ini. Terimakasih banyak telah membaca ff ku yang hemm masih sangat aneh ini.

Tulis review kalian ya… Itu sangat berharga bagiku… Hehehe… ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


End file.
